spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob Escapes
'SpongeBob Escapes '''is the seventh episode of Leader Plankton!, and the third episode of the 2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon. The previous episode was The Big Cook-Off. The next episode is The Mystery of the Black Sponge. Characters *Prisoner SpongeBob *Black Sponge (debut) *Sir Sandy *Leader Plankton *Pearl Krabs *Other Anti-Plankton members Locations *Anti-Plankton *Bucket of Evil Plot Prisoner SpongeBob's tired of being held prisoner by Leader Plankton and his excellent escaping skills have finally payed off. Now that he has escaped some wild adventures are about to happen. Story It was early in the morning, and Prisoner SpongeBob decided to continue to try and escape. He took his ideal, realistic-looking sand paper off the sand, revealing a hole. Then he carefully got out a spoon he kept from one of his meals. He jumped in the hole and continued digging. Meanwhile, Sir Sandy was sneaking up to the Bucket of Evil so she could capture Leader Plankton in his sleep. All was going well. Everyone was still sleeping so there were no guards to protect it. Suddenly, Prisoner SpongeBob popped out of the ground. "AHH!!!" she screamed in terror. "Don't worry, Sir Sandy! It's just me! SpongeBob!" Prisoner SpongeBob said. "SpongeBob? Aren't you one of Sheldon's prisoners?" Sandy asked."Yeah, but I escaped!" explained Prisoner SpongeBob. "You escaped? Well, that's great! Leader Plankton's been too mean for too long!" said Sir Sandy. "Yeah!" Prisoner SpongeBob agreed. "Hmmm...hey, SpongeBob, how would you like to work in Anti-Plankton?" she offered. "Anti-Plankton? I'd love too!" said SpongeBob. "Great! Follow me!" said Sandy and and she leaded Prisoner SpongeBob to Anti-Plankton. "Team! This is our newest member, SpongeBob SquarePants!" Sir Sandy announced. "Do I get a cool nickname like Sir Sandy?" asked SpongeBob. "Sure! You'll be...Black Sponge!" said Sir Sandy. "Whoo! Black Sponge! That sounds awesome! Quick question. Why's my nickname Black Sponge?" asked Black Sponge."Because in our team you'll dress in black and you'll be our ninja due to your great karate skills!" explained Sir Sandy. "Oh, cool!" said Black Sponge. Back at Bucket of Evil, Leader Plankton was looking around for SpongeBob. He looked in SpongeBob's cell. "Hmm...that's strange. SpongeBob's missing. HE MUST HAVE ESCAPED!!! This is terrible! I ''must get him back!" said Leader Plankton. Suddenly, Sir Sandy and Black Sponge crashed in. "AHH!!!" he screamed. "Get ready to meet your doom, Plankton!" said Black Sponge. "I see you've got a new member, Sir Sandy, but nothing can stop me!" said Leader Plankton. Black Sponge jumped towards Leader Plankton and used his mad karate skills to make him ache and capture him in a jar. "Wow!" said Sir Sandy. "You're mighty handy!" Back at Anti-Plankton, Black Sponge put the Plankton Jar on the counter. Leader Plankton banged on it. "Now, let's party!" said one of the workers. Suddenly, the whole place turned into a party. They celebrated Plankton's defeat with a party. The next day, Black Sponge woke up to notice that Leader Plankton wasn't in the Plankton Jar. "Sandy!" he called. Sir Sandy came over to notice that Leader Plankton was missing too. Suddenly, they got a message on their television. Leader Plankton appeared on it. "Ha, fools! That was only my clone! It only lasts for a few hours! You'll never get me! You hear me? Never!" laughed Leader Plankton and the message ended. "Ah, shoot! That there plankton's trickier than a jackrabbit obsessed with carrots and bugs!" said Sir Sandy. References *'Bugs Bunny '- Travisplatypus is a great fan of The Looney Tunes Show so he decided to make a reference on his favorite character, Bugs Bunny! Sandy said Plankton was trickier than a jackrabbit obsessed with carrots and bugs. Well, Bugs is the trickiest rabbit of all and jackrabbit? Well, a fast jackrabbit! Bugs sure is quick thinking! Also obsessed with carrots and bugs? We all know Bugs loves carrot and the bugs part? Well, his name is Bugs!